The invention relates to a pipe guide adapter for drawing pipes into a channel in the ground with the aid of a traction means and claims the priority of the German Utility Model 203 03 596.8, to the content of which reference is made.
When drawing pipes into a channel in the ground, such as when drawing a plastic pipe into an existing sewer, as a rule a cable is introduced into the channel and fixed to the front end of the pipe. In order to fix the cable to the front end of the pipe, the pipe can be provided with two holes, into which the traction cable is inserted. This has the advantage of a simple design. Furthermore, the old pipe can continue to be operated as the new pipe is drawn in. It is often the case, however, that the pipe to be drawn in is not to be damaged or material of the new pipe is not suitable to absorb the traction forces acting on the holes at a point.
In order in such cases to apply a tractive force to the pipe to be drawn in, various pipe adapters are known which are inserted into the end of the pipe or placed on the end of the pipe and distribute the tractive force over the entire circumference of the end of the pipe.
Pipe adapters of this type normally comprise an adapter piece which is screwed into the end of the pipe, as described in German laid-open specification DE 197 47 250 A1, clamped or fixed to the end of the pipe via a circumferential groove. These adapters are normally conically formed and turned from solid material. Adapters of this type are, however, expensive and less transportable. In addition, adapters of this type require the operation of the old pipe to be stopped, since they close the pipe. The pipe can only be put into service again when the adapter has been removed from the new pipe.